


井然2

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	井然2

你已经观察她很久了。她经常到公园里散步，穿着白色衬衫，最上面那两颗扣子是解开的，露出胸口雪白的肌肤，衬衫很透，而且她里面没有穿，她走起路来你就可以看到被包裹住的奶子和若隐若现的乳头，她总是微微皱眉眼神隐忍。她身边会跟着一两个保镖，这让你无从下手。终于有一天，她一个人出来，你等她走到没有人的小路便捂住她的嘴把她抱上车，你发现她全身虚软根本没有力气挣扎。回家后，你脱了她的衣服，她的皮肤是粉红色的，乳头上夹着乳夹，乳夹上还连着细细的链子，一直延长到下身，下面的夹子夹住了她的阴蒂，她的阴蒂充血肿大变得鲜红，你拽了拽那条链子，“啊～不要……”“你真是骚透了。”她的两个骚穴都塞了按摩棒，你快速抽插了几下，“唔……嗯……啊～”她的淫水流了出来溅在你手上，你的肉棒已经硬到发胀，你用力地扯下那条链子，“啊 !  !  !”然后抽出按摩棒插了进去，她的骚穴吸住你的肉棒，又软又热，舒服得你想一辈子插在里面，她的腿慢慢缠上你的腰，你揉着她的奶子狠狠地肏弄射在她的子宫里，然后又插入按摩棒。你给她穿好衣服送她回去揉着她的屁股说:“骚货，夹紧了，别让你老公发现。”那之后你再没有见过她。


End file.
